the_table_wiggasfandomcom-20200213-history
Rangi Scanlon
Rangi Scanlon is an original member of The Table, stemming back beyond the BT (Before Table) era. Scanlon is known for various revolutionary memes such as Nah Don't and Oh So. He is also renowned for the popularisation of self-deprecation-based humour. Scanlon is a student of Hell and like the remainder of The Table, is eager to leave. Scanlon was born on November 8th, 2000 in Whanganui New Zealand, and for some reason found himself living in a dead end town with no escape. Scanlon is also known for a particular incident commonly referred to as The Exorcism of Ignar Nolnacs. Scanlon is fond of short, simple jokes that lacked barley any meaning. Another popular cycle of jokes Scanlon underwent was the NOOO! meme. However, it soon met its inevitable demise, being repeated continuously until it sadly eventually died. Scanlon grew up throughout high school with a massive adoration for the Anime genre, with many memes being created by Jethro Harrison, especially after his return from their school trip to Japan during 2015. It was in Japan that Harrison began to constantly rant about Scanlon's crazed addiction to the Japanese "Grape Fanta," but Scanlon would claim how much "Better the grapes taste" in Japan, and that compared with the Australian version of the beverage, was far superior. Although irritating for Scanlon, during this year, masses of insults (jokingly) such as, "Weeaboo" were targeted towards him, insulting his love for Japanese cartoons. This, among other things, may have been the cause of Scanlon's loss of love for Anime, with him no longer enjoying it. Or so we think... Recently (2018), Scanlon has commonly been referred to as the "dad" of the group, due to his different style of clothing and jokingly father like attitude, Scanlon depicts himself as the father figure of The Table. Scanlon, like many others within The table, are known for lingering throughout discord, a second, safer home where the members of the group feel less depressed. Although not visiting as much as other members, this is the place where Scanlon and the rest of the group are greeted by familiar faces such as FredBoat and Vexera. BT (Before Table) Era BTE (Before Table Eaton Primary) Era During the BTE (Before Table Eaton Primary) era, this is the era where Scanlon was greeted to meeting, Michael Tamm, Mitchell Wagenhauser and Wanny Riduan. During this period, Scanlon became close friends with both Wagenhauser and Tamm, then through the eras, becoming closer friends with Riduan. BTT (Before Table Twin Tree) Era The BTT (Before Table Twin Tree) Era was the first era for Scanlon in Hell. This era was the pinnacle moment between the bond between Scanlon (and the rest of the group within this era) and the meeting of Jethro Harrison. CE (Couch) Era The CE (Couch) Era, is the Era Scanlon is surviving in as of 2018. Meme Creation History Rangi Scanlon is known to make some of the most iconic memes of the group, due to their simplicity and almost complete lack of any meaning circulating around them. The "Nah Don't" meme was a common meme created within the early stages of 2018, consisting of Rangi stating "Nah Don't" aggressively. The NOOO! was a short meme created by Scanlon that was not used very frequently, and quickly died during the trip to Cottesloe beach. The "Oh So" meme was one of Scanlon's most well known and beloved memes of the group, this was due to its simplicity and randomness when used. It was taken up by almost everyone of the group, causing it to slowly lose its humoristic value. Another meme that Scanlon has formed was what is known as the "Ha-LOL!" meme.